


Bitter

by Mics59



Series: Science Bros week 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt/Comfort, I think I'm getting a hand on this, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Tony takes care of Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59
Summary: (warning: suicide attempt)Tony was the one





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Third work for Science Bros Week 2019  
> I don't own anything from this fanfic, only the typos and grammar mistakes lol (if you see one tell it on the comments so I can correct it)  
> not beta'd (is that how it's written ?)
> 
> (warning: suicide attempt)  
> (maybe I was too cautious with the rating and warnings)

Tony was the first to get there, because he noticed that Bruce was acting weird that day. He was the one that called 911, the one that saw the cuts in his wrists, the one that found Bruce's letter to him, the one that read those bitter words that he had written as an apology, the one that stood hours and missed highschool to be with him.  
The moment Bruce woke up Tony didn't know what to do; to shout and be angry at Bruce for trying to kill himself or to coo and cuddle him and try to make it better . Tony decide for the latter, because the first would only make the situation worse.  
So Tony picked up Bruce's hand (mindful of his injuries) and talked nonsense in soft voice while Bruce cried, trying to make this better and figure out the future of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I could write Bruce's letter to Tony  
> or a sequel  
> maybe


End file.
